Dark Magician
by ThePurpleArcher24
Summary: Xander Thompson comes from a family of witch hunters. Cursed by Klarion The Witch Boy, he is taken in by Zatanna and her father. They train him in the dark arts, but due to the curse by Klarion, every high level spell he casts, his soul is drained more. Can he find a way to reverse the deadly curse or will he become a soulless forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is an origin story for my Dark Magician Character, it also serves as a prequel to Shadow knight1121's story Warriors Of The Lost story in a way as it ends right when Chapter 3 of Warriors of the lost takes place.  
**

 _Twenty-Two Years Ago_

 _Crystal Thompson, a former witch hunter stared down at her child. A small five-year-old African American boy with black hair that had sprouted out into a medium lengthened Afro. He had emerald green eyes and caramel colored skin. They had gone into hiding due to what she had done some time ago while on a witch-hunt for the witch known as Klarion, The Witch Boy. Things had gone very wrong. Her group had been ambushed, and she was the only one that survived. She had escaped or so she thought, as Klarion had caught her and placed some ancient curse on her but claimed it would affect her only son Xander. Knowing that the curse would affect her son, she asked for help from the Justice League members Zatanna and Zatara. They fortold that her son was special, because of the curse, he was a child of magic._

 _When the Zatara's offered them a chance to hide she took it because she knew if her father knew that his grandson was a witch he would have him killed. She reached down and caressed her son's head but stopped when she heard the sound of creaking floorboards from the other room. Thinking that it was only Zatanna coming back to check on them she left the room and entered the living room only to stop when she saw a familiar cat staring back at her. Crystal turned around to run back to her son but found herself unable to move, she tried again, but again she couldn't move._

 _"My…my what do we have here, it seems that Mr. Savage wasn't lying when he told me of your location" Crystal stiffened at the familiar voice._

 _She was spun around to face the Klarion The Witch Boy._

 _"You can't have him you piece of shit," she shouted in rage still unable to move her legs._

 _Klarion only replied with a smile then with a flick of his hand he slammed her into the wall only to flick his hand again causing her body to rise and slam up against the ceiling. Then he let her body fall to the floor. Klarion stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked around so he was standing over her. She was in so much pain that she could barely move. He crouched down so he was at her level. He lifted her head up so she could look into his red eyes. A wicked smile crossed his lips but his head jerked to the right when he heard the sound of a door being opened and his smile grew evilly wider when Xander walked out into the living room._

" _Run Xander" Crystal shouted, the boy stood scared, being only five, he didn't understand what was going on in front of him._

 _Klarion stood then snapped his fingers and when he did a loud snap could be heard. The Witch Boy made his way slowly towards the frightened boy, but before he could get too close he was flung across the room making him hit the wall and knock a painting down with him. Klarion looked up to see Zatanna and Zatara standing there in the doorway, he growled in rage then with a flash of light both he and his cat were gone._

Xander jolted awake. He was sweating heavily. He hated that nightmare. It plagued him every night. He flung his bed covers off of himself and got out of bed. He walked over to the window of his apartment and stared outside onto the streets of Washington D.C.. He could have gone to the other cities such as Gotham, Metropolis, Star City or Central City but he didn't want to be somewhere where the Zatara's could find him or the so-called Justice League. He walked away from the window, making his way over to the dresser and pulled on his regular set of clothes, which consisted of a black hoodie, white Nike high tops, and blue wrangler jeans and the white baseball cap he always wore backwards.

As he leaves the apartment he grabs a dark green and blue wristband, which he snaps around his wrist. Xander walks outside then after looking around he pulls his hood up over his head and starts walking down the sidewalk. He stops momentarily as he senses that someone is watching him. He looks over his shoulder but sees nothing so he starts walking keeping his senses alert. A few blocks away from his apartment he got that feeling again so he turned around but this time only his head and that's when he noticed that he was indeed being followed but by who, he had no clue, although he was going to make sure to find out right now.

Xander turned the corner and went into an alleyway then waited. As soon as the person whom had been following him appeared he grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

"Who are you and why are you…" he started to ask but stopped when he noticed a glowing gleam in the eye of the person. He released his grip making the man drop to the ground then said, "What are you doing here Fuseli, you're The Lord of Night Terrors following someone who is an intermediate in the dark arts. Let me guess, your once again doing Zatanna's dirty work by keeping tabs on me" he said annoyed.

The man Fuseli, smiled up at him then turned into a small green creature.

"Don't expect me to lie to her either cause she said that if I want to keep doing what I love, I have to do this one small feat" Fuseli replied mischievously.

Xander rolled his eyes then said,

"Hmmm, so if you don't then she will send you back through every dream you have ever invaded. Which would cause an imbalance in Fuseli's equilibrium and would most likely destroy you"

Fuseli nodded his head and again Xander shook his head in annoyance before saying exasperatedly,

"Damn Fuseli you fall for that very damn time!"

Xander walked back and forth before stopping in front of the small creature again. He squatted down so he was at eye level with him.

"You go back to Zatanna and you tell her that the next time I see you I'll send you back myself, in pieces!" he said to the cowering creature who then vanishes right before Xander's eyes.

Xander stood up and left the alleyway, he knew that Zatanna wouldn't believe the threat. Xander wouldn't dare do that due to the repercussions it would have on his soul.

That day when Klarion had showed up, he had placed a curse on Xander before killing his mother. According to a book that Xander had read back when he stayed with Zatanna and her father. Whenever Xander performed a high level spell he loses a piece of his soul, which is why he very rarely performs any high level spell, not even good intentioned ones such as healing someone that is on the brink of death.

Although he would never tell Zatanna, he respected her and wished things could be different. He left the alleyway and started walking once again down the sidewalk. He needed to get to his job but as he neared his place of work, someone yanked him into another alleyway.

He looked up at the person who had grabbed him; it was man white skinned with dirty blond hair. His clothing consisted of black pants, a white shirt and a brown overcoat. Xander rolled his eyes and let out a groan, the person in front of him was Zatanna's ex boyfriend and all around chain smoker John Constantine.

"Hello Xander, I need your help."

 **Thanks for reading, see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let me get this straight, you want me to watch over a woman?" Xander, now Dark Magician asked Constantine.

He was now wearing his Dark Magician outfit which consisted of black boots, black pants, black sleeveless shirt and over that he wore a dark purple cloak with the hood over his head.

In his hand was a dark green staff with a blue orb at the top. He stood on the rooftop across from the DC Immediate and Primary Care Center, an urgent care center. When he didn't get a reply, he turned to look and to his surprise there was a cigarette sticking out of Constantine's mouth. Dark Magician rolled his eyes then snapped his fingers making the cigarette disappear before saying,

"Just because you can smoke that crap doesn't mean I need to smell it"

Constantine smiled then said,

"Fair enough, now the woman in that hospital isn't just any woman Xander and if Zatanna has taught you anything then you know that there are people out there that can see the Supernatural just like we can, the woman's name is Maya Anderson."

"Good for her, why isn't Zatanna doing this or those Young Justice League kids? Better yet, why are _you_ watching over her?" Dark Magician asked him.

John laughed then said,

"I'm busy helping an old friend, Swamp Thing, take care of some things. Zatanna is on some league mission and that young team of heroes have no training in this sort of thing while you do"

D.M. rolled his eyes then said,

"Fine, I'll do it so who's after her?"

"Oscar Hampel."

(!)

Maya stared at the clock on the wall, she loved her job mostly cause she had the chance to help people, but today was one of those days where she hated working there, mostly because her boss made her stay until eleven which was four hours later than she usually worked. She turned her head and jumped when someone appeared in front of her,

"Jesus, I'm sorry, my name is Maya how can I help you?" she asked the woman who was suddenly standing before her.

She started getting nervous when she didn't get a reply and instead the woman placed a basket on the desk then started walking away.

"Um… ma'am you can't just leave your…baby here!" Maya said but the lady ignored her and started walking faster so Maya started to run to catch up.

Then she realized that she was leaving the basket with the baby inside. She stopped and turned back. Maya walked up to the basket and pulled the blanket back to find that there was nothing inside,

"What the hell?" she said aloud to herself confused. She had seen a baby in the basket and now it wasn't there.

She looked around to see if she could find any trace of a baby in the lobby of the center but saw nothing. She started walking back around desk to call security, but stopped when she heard something hit the ground making her turn around. That's when she saw a doll lying on the ground. Maya looked around but found no one so she walked over to pick up the doll. She felt a strange tingling feeling as she neared the doll and got freaked out when she saw a creepy smile on the doll's face.

Maya turned the doll over and saw a note attached to it's back. She took it off and read it out loud, "Please give Stringleshanks to a child. He will make them happy and give them hope"

She turned the doll back over and stared at the face that looked right back at her.

"More like a Chucky doll that's going to kill me once I turn my back on it" she walked over and dropped the doll into the lost and found box.

Maya walked back over to her desk and started to get back to work. She shook her head and muttered aloud to herself, "Crazy people."

She had her back to the box so she didn't see the doll sit up suddenly. It's head turned and looked right at Maya.

Stringleshanks climbed out of the box and started making its way towards Maya who still hadn't noticed. The doll reached out its hand and a butcher knife slid out from the sleeve of the doll into its hand. It started making its way closer to the unsuspecting Maya as it raised the knife into the air.

(!)

"Oscar Hampel? You mean that puppeteer who was turned into a living puppet by Zatara, because he was going to harm Zatanna…. That Oscar Hampel?" Dark Magician asked.

Constantine nodded his head,

"Wait, I thought Zatanna locked that stupid puppet up inside a metal milk canister originally used by Houdini? How the hell did he escape?" D.M. asked the con artist who replied,

"How do all supernatural things happen? A high leveled dark wizard, but whom? I have no clue that's something you'll have to find out when you interrogate Hampel"

D.M. rolled his eyes. That's when he felt a strange sensation so he turned his head towards the urgent care center.

"Seems like your on the job, I'll leave you to it then" Dark Magician watched as John walked off making him shake his head so he snapped his fingers and he disappeared in dark purple puff of smoke.

Constantine walked back over to the trees he had come out of.

"You sure this is going to work Zee?" John asked the dark figure that had been in hiding the whole time.

Zatanna let out a heavy sigh before saying,

"He needs this to get his mind off getting revenge on Klarion and maybe just maybe she'll be the one who helps him get rid of the curse"

John looked at her with a smirk then said,

"You really think she's that good?"

(!)

Maya ran through the halls of the center. This was by far not what she would describe as a great day, a doll holding a butcher knife was chasing her. _'A doll,_ _what the hell!'_ She thought. She turned down the next hallway but something tripped her so she turned her head and saw Stringleshanks right in front of her with the knife raised into the air but before he could react Dark Magician appeared behind her and blasted the doll with a spell sending it flying backwards, hitting the wall at the end of the hall.

"Get behind me" Dark Magician growled she didn't argue with the dark stranger, she did what he said.

He stepped forward and lifted his hand into the air. As he did this, Stringleshanks started rising into the air too. He then moved his hands so that he pressed the doll against the wall with magic.

"Who freed you from your prison Oscar?" Dark Magician asked him and when Oscar didn't reply Dark Magician started closing his hand into a fist and a cracking noise could be heard.

"Time is running out Oscar" Dark Magician said through gritted teeth.

Again Oscar didn't reply so Dark Magician said, "Reif".

A small fire appeared underneath Oscar, the doll started to smoke.

"Each time you don't give me what I want… the higher the flame goes Hampel, now I know that wood plus fire equals ash so if you don't want to be burnt to ashes then you'll tell me who sent you" he said to the doll.

"Doctor Gotham."


	3. Chapter 3

Doctor Gotham is a warlock who has spent millennia under Gotham City. According to Zatanna, Doctor Gotham has been sleeping under Gotham for centuries and is the secret evil that has been negatively influencing Gotham for so long.

"But if he was asleep then how could he order Oscar to kill Maya?" Xander wondered.

It didn't make sense. Then he got an idea, so he got up and walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a thick, brown book. He flicked his fingers and the magically book opened itself up to a page. He scanned the page with his finger and landed on the only group of individuals that would have enough power to do such a powerful spell. Xander quickly closed the book when he heard footsteps. He turned to see Maya enter the room coming from the bathroom.

"Why is this Doctor Gotham guy after me?" Maya asked him.

Xander went to place the book back on the shelf but decided against it knowing he would need it later.

"I mean I have never done nothing…. I mean I've been to jail a few times but that was because I fell in with the wrong crowd when I was younger, but what does this freak want with me?" she asked.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and waited for her to take a long deep breath before saying,

"I wish I had a real answer but I don't. I can only make an educated guess, but before I finish can I ask you a question?" she nodded her head. "Have you ever seen things you could never explain, things that don't seem real to you?"

This time she shook her head. Xander was beginning to think that Constantine was fooling him again. The last time John tried pulling something over on Xander, he lit the chain smoker's coat on fire. Xander placed the book down on the side table,

"All right, the best I can guess is that Doctor Gotham for some reason, believes that your special, and from how Oscar tried get you means he wants you dead" he said replying to her earlier question.

"So what am I going to do now?" she asked him.

Xander bit his lip. There was only one group that he knew of that could help him. He didn't really want to go to them for help because he couldn't stand one of the members.

"I mean if he keeps sending guys after me I can't go home, so what can I do?" she asks him pulling him back out of his thoughts.

Xander didn't really want to bring her with to Gotham but if it meant she would be safe, he had no choice in the matter. When he told her the news, she got up and left the room to go and pack. He waited until he heard the door close before slamming the book against his head.

"Great… the one place I didn't want to go to, now I have to go to. Ugh, I hate my life," he said frustrated as he left the room.

He came back carrying a one-strap backpack. He looked around then snapped his fingers and all the things he needed flew to the inside the bag. He closed the bag and just as he grabbed the book Maya came back into the apartment carrying a small bag.

(!)

 **Gotham City**

Xander and Maya stood outside an old run down building. As he made his way towards the building she stopped and gave him a confused look. He turned to look at her and held out his hand to her and said,

"Take my hand, you can trust me" she hesitated at first then took his hand firmly in hers.

Xander pushed open the door and the two of them entered. Maya expected to see a very run down, dusty, dirty lobby but instead she found herself in a lively very unique bar.

"Welcome to the Oblivion Bar, the hangout for all people magical" Xander said who was now wearing his Dark Magician garb.

Maya looked around then nearly let out a scream when she saw a blue skinned creature staring at her.

"Its okay Devil, she's with me but I do need to speak with you and the rest of Shadowpact. It's about Doctor Gotham" Dark Magician said pointedly to the being called Blue Devil.

The blue skinned creature nodded his head then motioned for them to follow him. They were led to the very back of the room to a large ornate door. Blue Devil opened the door first then went inside with Maya and Dark Magician right behind him. When they entered the room Dark Magician saw that the rest of the group was already there waiting for them. He wasn't surprised to see Detective Chimp smoking a pipe as usual. The rest of the group besides Blue Devil and Chimp consisted of Enchantress, Nightmaster, Nightshade, Ragman, Warlock's Daughter and Zauriel.

"You said you wanted to talk to us about Doctor Gotham?" Detective Chimp asked.

Dark Magician pulled his hood down then said,

"For some reason Doctor Gotham is back and for some reason he wants this woman. I don't know if he wants her dead or alive" the group was quiet, then Ragman said,

"The only people powerful enough to revive Doctor Gotham is Strega and the Pentacle"

Xander nodded his head then said,

"Where can I find them?"

"River Rock, Wyoming" replied Nightshade with a grim look on his face.

Xander stood up then looked around and noticed Maya was sitting down with her head in her hands.

"We can look after her if you want" Nightshade said.

Xander nodded his head then made his way over to where Maya was sitting, he crouched down then placed his hand on her shoulder making her look up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"Your going to stay here for a while, they will look after you, don't worry, Doctor Gotham will never get his hands on you and I will find out what he wants with you" he said as he took out a colorful handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to her. She nodded silently and wiped the tears away.

Then he stood up and started walking towards the exit. As he neared the door he pulled his hood over his head and exited the room. Dark Magician made his way through the bar to the front door. He stopped for a brief second before walking out of the front door. He looked around then saw what new city the magic had brought him to. He smiled.

 **Welcome To Utah.**


	4. Chapter 4

Xander looked around at his surroundings, he was about to enter Salt Lake City when his communicator went off. He quickly looked around and when he saw no one around, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bubble which he enlarged using the palms of his hands. Detective Chimp showed up on the other side of the bubble.

"What do you want Chimp?" he asked, it was Detective Chimp that Xander wasn't too fond of. They never saw eye to eye especially since Chimp was the one who spilled the beans to the group behind Xander's back about his condition during training. Telling all of them that he can't do large spells or he'd lose what was left of his soul. Chimp and the rest of the group didn't know that Xander had heard the whole conversation that night, at least not until he left them.

"I'm calling to let you know that we have located one of the people you're looking for in Salt Lake City, at a club called Twilight Club" Chimp said.

Xander rolled his eyes at the name knowing it was referring the book series that Xander hated.

"It's the leader of Pentacle, Strega. Be careful Xander, she uses her powers to attract both men and women in order to use them as human sacrifices" Chimp said sternly wanting to truly warn Xander.

Xander nodded his head then closed the communicator. The human sacrifices were used for Blood Spells but as with all spells, they came with a price and for Blood Spells it always weakens the user. Xander made his way into town and instantly was surprised to be greeted by some friendly people walking by so he returned the greeting. He made his way down the street to the nearest motel, and was about to enter the office when something or someone to be exact caught his eye.

"I thought you would be knee up in trying to kill your old mentor Deathstroke Mark," he said as he approached a man standing outside one of the rooms.

The man ignored him and pushed open the door to the room and entered it leaving the door opened so Xander followed him inside making sure to close the door behind him.

"Or you still following the League of Assassins?" Xander asked as he took a seat at the small table in the room, Mark took a seat across from him.

"Things have changed Xander" Mark replied with bitterness.

Xander and Mark had run into each other before. A few years back Mark had tired to kill someone Xander was trying to protect then the two ended up teaming together to take down the person who had hired Jethro in the first place.

"Listen I'm not here to talk about my life or current situation, I'm here to let you use my room while you're here" Mark said before standing.

He walked over to the bed and picked up the duffle bag that was laying on it then started walking towards the door before stopping. He turned his head to look at Xander then said,

"And Xander…. Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Xander watched bemused by the advice as the assassin left the room.

(!)

 **Somebody pull the fire alarm, girl, where you from?** **  
** **Cause you got this club on fire and outside I bet all they smell is smoke** **  
** **(All they smell is smoke)** **  
** **The way your body roll I'm a lose control** **  
** **Cause you got this club on fire and outside I bet all they smell is smoke** **  
** **(All they smell is smoke)**

"Smoke" by 50 Cent and Trey Songz filled the club as Xander entered the Twilight Club. He looked around searching for Strega but didn't see her so he walked over to the bar.

"Whiskey please" he said to the bartender and then turned his back to the bar getting a better look at the club. As he watched the people dance, he couldn't help but to notice that it looked like they were having sex on the dance floor. He rolled his eyes not impressed and turned back to the bar just as the bartender placed his whiskey down in front of him,

"Thanks" he muttered.

Normally he doesn't drink alcohol but there was something about this mission that was stressing him. Xander quickly downed the glass then motioned for another one. He was beginning to think that fur ball Detective Chimp was just pulling his leg to get back at him for some reason.

"Long night?"

"You can say that" he replied then turned his head to see Strega sitting next to him.

Xander tired not to give himself away but from the look of it Strega was going to use him as her next target. She was leaning in close to him and if she wasn't a freaking psycho bitch Xander would probably be into… actually he was into psycho bitches and with that he said,

"Can I buy you a drink?" she smiled so he ordered a drink for her.

"So what brings you to the Salt Lake City?" she asked him.

Xander smiled then said,

"Just passing through."

"That's it? Just passing through…" she scooted closer to him, "Come on there has to be something you want." she said seductively with a calculated coy smile.

"Well this is one thing." Xander said putting his empty glass down moving in even closer to her.

(!)

Xander pushed open the door of his motel room with his foot as he tried concentrating on his current situation, making out with Strega who had her legs wrapped around his waist and one of her hands cupping his a side of his face. He dropped onto the bed and continued to kiss her then pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she asked him with an inquisitive smile.

He looked at her then told her to hold on and went into the bathroom to freshen up. The smile on her face quickly vanished the moment his back was to her. The plan was not going fast enough. She climbed off the bed and made her way towards the bathroom and opened the door only to be blasted backwards by a bright light.

Dark Magician walked out of the bathroom with his staff pointed right at her, "Why does Doctor Gotham want Maya killed?" he asked her.

She looked at him confused then said,

"He doesn't want her killed" this time it was Dark Magician who was confused so he asked,

"If he doesn't want her dead then why did Oscar Hampel try to kill her?" Strega rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to that idiot to screw everything up" Strega replied annoyed.

"My master doesn't want her dead because that girl, is his heir."


	5. Chapter 5

"I know what I fucking heard Chimp" Xander snapped at the member of the Shadowpact.

Xander placed his palms together and then placed his first two fingers on from each hand on the sides of his nose keeping his palms together. This is something he normally does when he gets irritated with something or someone.

"According to Strega, Maya is his heir meaning he wants her to take over when he finally dies…. But I still don't know fucking why" he said as he took a seat at the table that the Shadowpact were sitting at.

Xander glanced over his shoulder to see that Maya was still sleeping so she hadn't heard anything. He turned back to face the members,

"I just don't think it was smart to bring Strega back here. I mean if he wants her, couldn't this help him get closer to her, close enough to get her?" he asked them throwing his arms up.

Xander rubbed his temples then went to speak when the door to the room was blasted open sending everyone flying backwards. He lifted his head to see Bagman, Jack of Fire, Karnevil, Sister Shadow and White Rabbit members of The Pentacle come striding into the room.

Xander and Nightshade attempted to get up only to be stopped by Sister Shadow who turned into a shadow creature then slamed them against the wall pinning them there so they couldn't move. Xander and Nightshade watched helplessly as Bagman freed Strega and White Rabbit tied up Maya then Sister Shadow released her hold on Xander and Nightshade only to knock them out.

Xander woke to find the room completely destroyed and that he was the only one there. All of the members of the Shadowpact including Maya were gone. Xander stood up and felt pain shoot up his left leg making him fall back down to the ground. He growled in pain as he grabbed his dark green band which he flicked making it grow into a staff.

Using the staff he left the room to find the bar was destroyed as well. He heard movement coming from underneath the debris so he snapped his fingers to find that it was Eddie Deacon, the current owner of the Oblivion Bar. Xander let out an annoying grunt as he walked over and helped the Telekinetic up to his feet.

"I knew it was a bad idea in letting those freaks rent a room" Eddie spat as he dusted himself off.

Xander grabbed him by his collar then slammed him up against the wall,

"What the hell is your problem?" Eddie spat.

Xander said nothing as he released his grip of him then limped out of the bar returning back into Gotham.

As Xander stepped outside his staff turned into a short black cane. He knew that he couldn't save Maya and Shadowpact by himself, which meant only one thing. He was going to have to call the one person he never wanted to speak to again. Xander looked around making sure that no one was around before opening up a communication bubble. He waited until the other line picked up and before they could say anything he said hurriedly,

"I… I need your help."

(!)

Xander sat in a booth at the end of the local diner in Gotham City. He was eating the food that he had ordered when suddenly someone sat down across from him. He looked up to see none other than his former mentor Zatanna sitting across from him. Xander told her everything that had been going on and also told her that he wouldn't had contacted her but she was the only one he could trust to help.

"We can't do this alone so that means we must recruit others to help us," she said.

He let out a small grumble before saying,

"We're seriously not going to ask him for help" a smile spread across her face then she said,

"Not this time, besides I think he's too busy helping Swamp Thing"

Xander let out a sigh of relief knowing that wasn't going to have to deal with Constantine, at least for the time being.

"No we're going to need people who The Pentacle won't expect to see, we need… I got" she paused and grinned,

Xander raised an eyebrow honestly she scared him sometimes when she got that smile on her face.

"Pam" she muttered and a map appeared on the table between them.

He looked down at it and saw that there were three spots lit up. Xander looked at her confused then said,

"Only three people? I mean the Pentacle has six members and if we and yes I said 'we' get these three that's not enough, we need at least one more person."

Zatanna placed his finger on her chin then snapped her fingers as a fourth spot lit up.

"Okay this is great and all but how do I know that I can trust these people?" he asked her pulling his finger away.

She didn't reply at first then took her hat off placing it on the table next to her. Zatanna took a deep breath then said,

"If I trust them, then you can trust them"

Xander let out a loud scoff and sat back in his seat then said,

"I don't remember saying I trust _you_ "

Zatanna sat back in her seat. She had really thought they were going to have a decent conversation without any hostility but that didn't seem to be the case.

"Don't get me wrong Zee, _I would die_ for you and I never wanted to say this to you but…. Damn it, I respect you" he said it but didn't look at her.

He stared down at the table. Xander didn't want her to see, but he had a few tears trickle down. Xander quickly wiped the tears away then said,

"Okay where do we go first?"

Zatanna quickly looked at the map. She saw the tears but didn't want Xander to know it so she said,

"Switzerland."

(!)

Maya woke to find herself in a dungeon. She heard movement to the right so she turned her head to see that the members of Shadowpact where there. They were waking up as well. She looked and counted the faces everyone was here except for one. She began to feel a sick feeling in her stomach had something happened to Xander? He had saved her life and she wanted to repay him in anyway she could but was it too late? Before she could say anything to the others, the door to the room opened and in walked an old man using a cane for support with that woman Xander had brought back to the Shadowpact headquarters. The old man stared at each member of the Shadowpact before turning his attention to Maya. A big smile crossed his face and a shiver ran down Maya's back at the sight of the wicked smile.

"Welcome my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Scotland**

Xander stared at the small cottage in front of him and Zatanna. He turned to look at his former mentor and friend before saying,

"Your serious about this? I mean isn't recruiting him a bit much?" she looked tilted her head a bit exasperated at him then walked towards the cottage making him follow her.

Both of them were wearing civilian clothes not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Xander watched as Zatanna knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes then heard loud stomps coming towards the door making Xander tense up but that quickly changed into fear when he saw none other than Frankenstein's monster standing in front of him. He couldn't believe that Frankenstein's monster was real much less standing in front of him. It kind of scared him more when the monster stepped aside allowing the two of them to enter. They entered and Xander took a quick look around. He was surprised to see that the place was clean, tidy and had a simple tastefulness to the décor.

"Its good to see you again Frankie" Zatanna said as she hugged the big man, she pulled away then said,

"This is Xander and we came here because we need your help," she said getting right to the point.

She quickly filled the giant man in on what happened and then asked,

"Will you help us?"

Frankie didn't respond right away, he sat there quietly thinking. Then he nodded his head making Xander let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately the happiness ended quickly when shouts could be heard from outside making Xander and Zatanna run to the windows only to see an angry mob making their way towards the cottage some bearing torches while the others carried pitch forks.

"What are these idiots doing?" Xander asked his former mentor who replied,

"They're here for Frankie" this angered Xander so he started making his way towards the door only for Zatanna to grab his arm making him stop in his tracks.

"Xander, as much as I want to interfere we must continue on" she said making him realize that they there were more important things to do than to scare the angry mob off. So he nodded his head then snapped his fingers and screams could be heard outside making both of them peer outside again. A giant dragon appeared and was standing outside guarding the door. The angry mob stopped and turned running off scared. Zatanna smiled but shook her had before saying, "Emoh su gnirb."

(!)

 **London, England**

After dropping Frankie off at Zatanna's manor Shadowcrest, Xander and Zatanna teleported to London to recruit the next member of their growing team. According to Zatanna the next person on her list was a guy named Jason Blood.

"I will go find Blood while you visit a different friend of mine" Zatanna said handing him a piece of paper with coordinates on it.

Xander looked at her confused then walked off in the opposite direction. He made his way down the street ignoring the looks that some people were giving him due to the way he was dressed. Xander kept walking until he reached a small building stuck between two large buildings he entered it with caution.

"Enter Xander Thompson" came a woman's voice from the back of the room.

He ventured further inside until he reached the back of the building. The first thing he noticed was a woman with long dark hair that reached down her back. She wore a long red dress but the thing he noticed most was that she wore a white blindfold over her eyes.

"Hello Xander Thompson, my name is Madame Xanadu, please come and have a seat." she said motioning to a spot on the floor.

Not wanting to be rude he walked over and took a seat across from her. Xander remembered reading about her in the books that Zatanna owned. Madame Xanadu had the ability of Precognition, to sense and interpret magical forces not too mention being immortal, meaning she could not be killed because of a deal she made with death. Xander didn't have to mention that it was Zatanna who sent him here cause he was pretty sure that she already knew that,

"I asked Zatanna to send you here while she took care of your objective because there is something you must know and only you can know" she said to him.

"What are you going to tell me, my future?" he asked smiling trying to be funny.

His smile quickly faded when the room went dark and a bright light flared up between them. Xander watched the light as a picture of Zatanna appeared, and then just as fast that image appeared it changed to show Zatanna lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"No, no Zatanna!" he shouted. The room quickly went back to its normal state and the vision disappeared. He jumped to try and leave but Madam Xanadu stops him.

"What you have seen has not yet been done, but it can yet be undone"

He turned back to face her quizzically.

"The vision you saw was the future. So it can be changed but I can only see a few pieces in the vision," she added making him sit back down. "From what I can see her death will happen during a battle…"

"But how can I change it" he shouted.

She smiled then some of her cards from the table floated up into the air. Images appeared on each card showcasing a different person on each of them,

"You want me to join a group of killers?" he asked with confusion in his voice.

Madame Xanadu shook her head then said,

"They are a group called The Shadow Warriors, led by a man named Jayden Warney. Currently the group has disbanded, but soon they will come together once again and you will need each other. If you want to change your mentor's fate."

He turned again to leave but as he neared the door her voice made him stop once again,

"You cannot tell them of your true intentions or they will not help you."

Xander stared down at floor near the door, then took a deep breath and left the building. As soon as he stepped outside he was teleported again and he saw Zatanna standing with a man by her side.

(!)

 **Suicide Slum, Metropolis**

Xander stared at the area around him and made his way towards the address given to him by Zatanna who decided to get everything ready for their trip to Wyoming. As he was walking he heard screams coming from around the corner of a nearby building. After making sure no one was around he transformed into his Dark Magician gear and ran towards the screams only to round the corner and come face to face with a gigantic Tyrannosaurs Rex and a gigantic Pterosaur flying around in the sky above them.

"Are you flipping serious?" he mumbled under his breath. He ran towards the T-Rex that was chasing after some cars whose drivers were frantically trying to drive away.

He pointed his staff and a blue beam shot out hitting the carnivore in the side of the head gaining its attention towards him.

"Okay that was step 1, what the hell was step 2?" he muttered to himself as he turned around and took off running, closely followed by the T-Rex.

Dark Magician leapt over a car, then using his magic lifted himself up into the air landing on the roof of one of the nearby shorter buildings. This only made him more of an easy target for the carnivore now that he was at mouth level. The T-Rex roared at him and tried to bite him, but a blast hit him in the side of the head making both the T-Rex and Dark Magician turn to see a girl standing on another rooftop across from them and her hands were glowing with a black aura around them. Dark Magician smiled. It was her. The girl he was here for, Traci Thirteen.

Dark Magician watched as the T-Rex turned to go after Traci. He then quickly turned his attention to the flying Pterosaur that was diving right at him. He rolled out of the way just as the Pterosaur came swooping down. Xander stood up and started to smile only to be wacked by the tail of the flying dino. He instinctly grabbed the tail and was whipped around in the air causing him yell at each whip. He hung on the tightly as he started to climb towards the head of the flying dinosaur. Dark Magician snapped his fingers making a rope appear attached around the neck of the Pterosaur. He was able to grab it and started pulling himself towards the neck of the dinosaur. As Dark Magician neared the head of the Pterosaur it suddenly disappeared.

"Sometimes I hate magic," he shouted as he started falling towards the ground. He was able to summon an enormous pillow to cushion his fall.

Traci Thirteen appeared next to the pillow,

"Traci Thirteen, my name is Dark Magician and I have come because I need your help.," he said breathlessly still lying on the pillow but extending his hand.

She stared at him with her hands on her hips, which he took as in her quietly wanting more info and began to fill her in on everything. He finished filling her in, but before she could give her answer the man behind the appearance of the dinosaurs came strutting towards them.

"I am Abra Kadabra and you are no match for my power!" He yelled overly confidently at them.

He had received his magic from a deal he made with Neron. Dark Magician and Traci get into defensive positions looked at each other smirks on their faces and each cast a spell of disarmament and fear at Abra Kadabra. Abra was no match for the two and he quickly and comically retreated, tripping over himself as he did. Embarrassed, he disappeared in a puff of smoke

"So will you help us?" Xander said turning towards Traci still smiling from what had just happened to Abra.

Traci was quite then facing Xander said flatly,

"Who's us?"


	7. Chapter 7

The minute Xander met all of the recruits; the less he liked the idea of working with them. He sat on a chair in the library with his head in his hands while he could hear Zatanna yelling at Frankenstein to put Jason Blood who had changed into his alter ego Etrigan the Demon down on the ground. He looked up when he saw Zatanna enter the library clearly out of breath,

"They are in time out," she muttered before dropping into the chair across from him.

Xander didn't reply at first. Suddenly he heard two screams coming from down the hall. He looked up at Zatanna who let out a groan then left again. Xander shook his head then left as well making his way down the hall to where Frankie and Etrigan were having their time out. He stopped and started laughing when he saw that Zee had tied the two together front to front but what really made him laugh was the fact that Etrigan's head was practically in Frankie's armpit.

"All right have you two learned your lesson?" he asked them with a smirk winking at Zee.

Etrigan mumbled something but it since it was being said into the armpit of Frankie, it was not understood. So Xander leaned forward and said,

"What was that pointy ears? Can't hear you, you have to speak up." He earned a growl from the demon so he said, "Meht esaeler" the binds disappeared.

Both of them stood then walked off silently in opposite directions making Xander shake his head in annoyance. He didn't get how the Justice League did it with so many members or how the Shadow Warriors did it. It was a good thing it was only a temporary. Xander made his way back to the library hoping to finally get some peace and quiet, but that wasn't the case because when he entered he saw Zatanna standing in the middle of the room with both arms out. He looked to see that Traci Thirteen and June Moone were on the opposite sides of the room.

"How the hell can we seriously be having this many problems?" he asked Zatanna who shook her head.

There was a knock at the door making Xander drop his head in exasperation. He walked towards the door and pulled it open to reveal John Constantine and Swamp Thing standing there. He never thought he'd be as happy as he truly was to see the chain smoker and sea creature.

"Please come in," he said grabbing their arms and pulling them in the door afraid they would leave.

Before John could reply Xander quickly started talking pacing and rubbing his head.

"Its nuts man, these people are causing me and Zee nothing but headaches" he said as he pointed towards the library.

Constantine looked in the library at the mess as Xatana walked up to them then said,

"Zee I think I can help" Xander's former mentor raised an eyebrow at her former boyfriend who then said,

"Ladies and Etrigan you three won't be needed" with a puff of smoke, Traci along with June and Etrigan disappeared.

This confused Xander who turned to the con artist for an explanation. The chain smoker smiled then said,

"I knew that Zee's picks wouldn't work no offense Zee but I have gone out and found reasonable replacements" the door to Shadowcrest opened and footsteps could be heard making Xander, Zatanna and Frankenstein turn their heads as a young boy appeared.

Xander furrowed his eyebrows at the sight in front of him, the kid looked to be thirteen.

"I present to you Timothy Hunter."

(!)

"Are you out of your fucking mind John?" Xander shouted the moment Zatanna escorted Timothy, Frankenstein and Swamp Thing out of the room. "You seriously expect me to think that a thirteen year old _boy_ is going to be able to take on The Pentacle? I don't know what's worse the fact that you're an idiot or that your cancer as really gotten to your head" Xander shouted getting more angry with every second.

He walked back and forth before sitting down in the same chair as before, and placed his head in his hands again hoping that everything that had been going on these past few days was only a nightmare. Xander looked up to see that John was still there and that he was still in Shadowcrest, which only meant one thing it, wasn't a horrible dream. He heard John walk over and take a seat across from him just as Zatanna had done earlier,

"Do you hate me John? I mean seriously every time I get involved in something that somehow involves you I always get a goddamn headache" he muttered making the chain smoker chuckle.

"I can honestly say Xander that I don't hate you, because I know that you are the best young magician out there" John replied.

Xander let out a groan of annoyance again Constantine chuckled and said,

"Yes Timothy is thirteen but just like you were, he is troubled and needs guidance as he learns to control his magic."

This time it was Xander who started laughing which didn't sit well with John who's eye narrowed at this having a pretty good idea why Xander was laughing.

"May I ask what is so funny Thompson?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xander tried to control his laughter before putting his hand up for a brief second then said,

"I am nothing like that kid Johnny, I may be troubled but the last thing I would ever need is guidance from an idiot like you" Xander got up and started walking towards the door.

"Even if it means saving Maya" Xander stopped in his tracks.

"Oh, I see that's got your attention. Those people you've found weren't ever going to work as a cohesive unit Xander, the people you have now? Now that's a cohesive unit." Constantine said with a smile.

Xander dragged his fingers down his face inflicting just enough pain without leaving a mark before turning back to face the man he sometimes loathed.

"That's what I thought kid" John got up and draped his arm around Xander's shoulders leading him out of the room to the dinning room where everyone was waiting for them.

Xander let out a deep breath then said,

"I'm going to regret this so damn much."

(!)

"That's his great plan?" Xander said once he entered his guest room with Zatanna following close behind him.

The con artist's plan was while Xander, Zatanna and Timothy snuck into the holding cells where they were sure the Shadowpact was being held, John, Frankenstein and Swamp Thing would come in through the front.

"Goddamnit I actually thought he could come up with something better than that crap" he said as he fell backwards onto his bed.

Zatanna walked over and sat down on the corner,

"Why is your ex such an idiot?" he asked holding his head and closing his eyes.

She let out a chuckle before saying,

"Truth be told he has come up with more idiotic plans."

This time Xander chuckled as he sat up and drew his legs to his chest. She looked at him and noticed the look of discomfort on his face so she said,

"Xander are you okay?" he lifted his head as to look confident and nodded then said,

"I'm great, never freaking better… I mean the first time I was asked to protect someone… they were killed by a fricking assassin from the League of Shadows or whatever they're called, then this charge gets kidnapped by the man who wants her to replace him…" he fell backwards again making his head hit the pillow.

She sensed that he wasn't going to speak anymore so she got up and left the room, closing the door behind her then made her way down the hall towards her room.

Making sure to close her door behind her she walked over to her mirror and said, "Namtab tcatnoc" she waited as the mirror shimmered then the face of the Dark Knight appeared.

"Report" Batman said making Zatanna roll her eyes before saying,

"I don't think I can do this anymore Batman, I mean there's something bothering him but he won't open up" Batman scratched his chin then said,

"Did he say what Madame Xanadu wanted with him?" she shook her head, the two friends continued to talk not knowing that Zatanna's door and been opened ajar and Xander heard everything.

The whole time she was keeping tabs on him then reporting them to the Justice League, he clenched his fists in anger then walked off.

"Keep your eye on him and report anything Zatanna" Batman said before breaking the transmission.

Zatanna pinched her nose in frustrations before leaving the room. She made her way down the hall past Xander's room but stopped, she turned then opened the door, her face fell then she yelled,

"JOHN!" John came running up the steps stopping next to her.

"What is Zee?" he asked her, she turned to face him and said,

"Xander is gone."


	8. Chapter 8

Xander sat on the rooftop with his back against the large wall staring out at as the sun was rising. There were fresh tearstains running down his cheeks. He was tired of people he was supposed to trust always lying to him. He was officially done trusting people. Xander stood and pulled up a map of The Pentacle's hideout. He made points of where Shadowpact and Maya would be held but then made a bigger point of where Doctor Gotham and The Pentacle would be as well. If he wanted to have any chance of beating Gotham and Pentacle he was going to have to free Shadowpact first. They would be the only ones capable of handling the members of Pentacle while he went for Gotham. Xander made the map disappear then stepped back away from the ledge. He threw his green band up into the air and it expanded into his staff as he changed into his Dark Magician.

He was about to chant a spell to teleport him to Wyoming when Zatanna appeared behind him. He turned to face his former mentor,

"I heard you talking to Batman, and I can't believe you! Reporting on me to the Justice League what the hell Zee?" he said making sure she saw how angry he really was with her at this very moment.

He pulled back his hood to show her the look on his face,

"I knew I shouldn't had trusted you…. You were suppose to be my best friend… you were the closet thing I had to family," he said as he trying to suppress the tears that were coming again.

"When I found out about my curse which can't seem to be cured thanks to the psychotic freak that has made my life a living hell. He doesn't even have to be near me to make it suck!" he added raising his voice and throwing up his arms in frustrated anger as he started pacing the area around him.

Zatanna didn't say a word, she knew he had all this anger pent up inside of him and needed to release it.

"You keep telling me that Klarion will pay for his crimes but by that you mean you'll lock him up in some stupid mystical object, but news flash Zee, that doesn't work…. He killed my mother and I will make him pay in kind with or without your help," he said pointing at her stopping his pacing.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off before she could.

"I'm already on the black list for the League… what more are they going to do to me?" he asked his eyes wild with imploring and sarcasm.

When she didn't reply he only chuckled, he expected this of course.

"So what is the big bad bat's plan if I act out?" Dark Magician asked her.

Zatanna took a deep breath then said,

"Lock you up…. But it doesn't have to come to that Xander, just come back to Shadowcest and we can…"

"NO! I'm done with everything! I am going to The Pentacle's base! I am going to save the Shadowpact and Maya and then I'm going somewhere were you won't like, because I have to" he said cutting her off.

Before she could say anything he said,

"Gnimoyw ot em ekat" with that there came dark purple smoke, Xander was gone leaving her there feeling defeated."

"I failed him." She muttered to herself.

(!)

 **River Rock, Wyoming**

Maya sat at the table across from the man who had taken her and the people who were trying to protect her hostage. The man called him himself Doctor Gotham. She thought he had wanted her dead but she realized that if that were true he would have done it already, which meant there was something more to this.

"What do you want from me?" she asked him finally breaking the completely awkward silence that had filled the room.

The old man laughed then said,

"I am dying my dear, yes I am a sorcerer but even people like me die eventually and my time has come which means I need a heir to take over for me."

Maya stared at the man with widened eyes. She was confused by what he said. Doctor Gotham let out a cough but then flashed her a smile. She noticed that he had a long very pointed, sharp, silver tooth which gave her a shiver that went down her spine.

"So what do you say my dear?" he asked leaning forward in his chair. " _You_ are my heir."

She didn't know what to say to him. She sat there in stunned silence.

"Heir? Me? I don't understand." She sat back in the chair in silence again looking around the room.

What could she really say no to a sorcerer? No? What would he do to her if she said no? She went to speak when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump. She turned to see Strega standing there with a smile on her face. This only creeped Maya out even more. Maya turned back to face the man, she cleared her throat then said,

"I say…"

(!)

Nightshade stared at the wall of her cell. Her and the other members of Shadowpact minus Detective Chimp who didn't have powers had their powers stripped due to a spell put over their cells by Doctor Gotham. Suddenly a loud noise caught their attention. The guard standing outside the room was blasted through the door. Dark Magician appeared in the doorway, he made his way inside and was about to use some magic to open the cells but he noticed something different in the air, so he picked up the guard he blasted then threw him into the nearest cell where the guard was electrocuted shortening the locks on the doors making all of the cell doors pop open, allowing Shadowpact to be freed.

"Okay, here is the plan people. You guys take care of the members of the Pentacle while I handle Doctor Gotham," he said earning a few gasps from them.

"Xander that is suicide" Detective Chimp said.

Dark Magician glared at him and said through gritted teeth,

"Then I die."

He spun on his heels and ran out of the room making them follow him quickly. As Dark Magician ran through the hall, members of the Pentacle started to appear from doorways attacking the Shadowpact. Dark Magician continued to run through the halls until he reached the dinning room where he knew that Maya was being held. When he entered he didn't expect to see Maya flying in the air surround by a black aurora. Dark Magician ran to her but was stopped by an invisible barrier. He hit the barrier with his staff, which caused him to be blasted backwards.

Clapping from behind him made him turn his head to see Doctor Gotham standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"Its too late child. Ms. Anderson will have all my powers then she will take her rightful place as leader of The Pentacle and she will lead them to destroy not only Gotham but the entire world." Dr. Gotham said menacingly with his crooked smile.

Dark Magician stood and he began to twirl his staff then slammed it against the ground. He turned his head up towards Maya who was now looking at him with pleading eyes. Dark Magician ran to the barrier then started whacking his staff against the barrier only for it to still keep him away from getting to her.

He gritted his teeth then stepped backwards. He shrunk his staff down to its wristband form before placing it back on his wrist. There was only one way to stop this from happening. He closed his eyes and clapped his hands together and started chanting ancient Latin continuing to clap his hands in rhythm. The smile that was plastered on Doctor Gotham's face disappeared as he recognized the spell Xander was casting. He swiftly made his way towards the Dark Magician but it was too late. Zatanna's former apprentice shot his hands out hitting the barrier making it explode sending everyone flying backwards and hitting the ground hard.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Magician's eyes snapped open. He looked around and saw that he was still in The Pentacle's base. He sat up then turned his head to see that Doctor Gotham along with Strega were trying to escape with Maya to continue the transfer. DM quickly summons a rope that pulls Maya right to him. He catches her and Strega and Doctor Gotham turn to look at him with shock and annoyance.

"You are starting to become a nuisance boy," Doctor Gotham growled.

Dark Magician moved Maya behind him putting himself in between them.

"Strega, my dear take care of this annoying pest and get that girl back!" Doctor Gotham said angrily before leaving the room.

DM looked at the sorceress with a smirk. She grunted for his smugness then used her magic to throw a table at them.

He grabbed Maya and leaped out of the way causing the table to hit the wall behind them. Dark Magician stood up making his hands glow red,

"Its over Strega, you and your master have lost" he said just as the rest of the Shadowpact showed up after defeating their opponents.

Strega looked around to see that she was indeed outnumbered so she lowered her defenses. The Shadowpact cautiously moved in and restrained her. Dark Magician made sure that Maya was okay before running off to confront Doctor Gotham who would be waiting for Strega to arrive with Maya on the rooftop. Dark Magician kicked the door open and stepped outside onto the roof. Doctor Gotham was standing there looking towards the city. Dark Magician narrowed his eyes at the old sorcerer,

"I can see that you're weak Doc, face it The Pentacle have been defeated, Maya is safe and as cliché as it is being on a rooftop with me saying it's over Doc" Dark Magician said with a wry smile.

"Foolish boy, my plan has only been postponed, I will get what is mine one way or another" Doctor Gotham replied as his hands began to glow with a black aurora.

Dark Magician pulled out his staff that began to glow just as Dr. Gotham cast his spell. DM quickly did the same and the dark purple beam from his staff hit the black beam from Doctor Gotham. The spells counteracted each other. It kind of reminded DM of the battle between Harry Potter and Voldermort when they dueled during the fourth movie, except Doctor Gotham didn't look like a human snake and Dark Magician wasn't a hero that had real friends. He tried his hardest but no matter how hard he tried and how weak Doctor Gotham really was he was still stronger than Xander any day.

Maya suddenly appeared, "Maya get away from here," he yelled towards her but she ignored him and suddenly her own hands started glowing white.

She lifted her hands and a white beam shot out of the palm of her hands hitting DM's beam multiplying the power of Dark Magician's spell, it broke the hold that Doctor Gotham's spell had on his and hit Gotham in the chest taking him out. Dark Magician stared at the body of Doctor Gotham whose body suddenly turned into dust and was blown away by the wind that had suddenly picked up. Dark Magician pulled back his hood so he could get a good look at Maya who was staring at her hands in disbelief.

"Hey, Maya look at me, its okay its over" he said grabbing her hands making her look up at him.

"What happened to me?" she asked him in disbelief.

He was silent then said,

"Doctor Gotham has transferred some his powers into you but because he wasn't able to transfer all of them you are free to use your new found abilities for what you want to use them for, you won't be under his control" she smiled so he placed his arm around her shoulders and escorted her back downstairs.

(!)

 **Washington D.C.**

Xander stood out on his balcony staring out at the city. It was beautiful during the night. The glass of whiskey secure in his hand, he downed the burning liquid then started to pour himself another when there was a knock at the door. He set the glass down and entered back into his apartment. He opened the door to reveal Maya standing there fully dressed with a smile on her face.

"Maya? Come in." he said and stepped to the said allowing her to enter his apartment.

She looked around and saw boxes around the room.

"Sorry bout the mess, I'm in the process of packing" he said scratching the back of his neck, he led her out onto the balcony so they could talk and take in the view. "So what brings you here at this hour?" he asked her as he offered her a drink, she accepted the glass then said,

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and risking your life for me."

Xander smiled and nodded his head.

"I figured out another way I could say thank you." she said getting his attention.

He looked at her confused so she continued,

"I did some research using my new powers and was able to find out that your mother had left you an inheritance" she grabbed her purse and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to him.

Xander took the piece of paper, he flipped it open to see that it revealed an account number and where the money was located he mentally groaned when it read **Gotham Bank**. He smiled as he folded the paper back up and slipped it into his front pocket, Maya noticed the smile and said,

"What's so funny?" he looked at her and said,

"It was a good thing I'm heading that way anyways"

Xander stared down at the floor for a moment then told her that he would be right back. He went back into his apartment heading straight for his room. He looked around it until he found what he was looking for then went back outside,

"I was thinking, you're probably going to want a really good teacher to teach you how to use your magic, and I happen to know the perfect person," he said before handing her the piece of paper.

"Who's that?" she asked him.

He bit his lip then said,

"Zatanna Zatara."


	10. Chapter 10

**Washington D.C.- Eight Days Later**

Xander woke from his alarm going off. He reached over and slammed it off before climbing out of bed. He slowly made his way to the bathroom so he could brush his teeth and get ready for the day. He exited the bathroom and got dressed. He looked around at all of the boxes sitting on the floor of his apartment. A smile crossed his lips and he snapped his fingers making the boxes compress down into one small box. Xander picked up the box then placed it in his front pocket. He placed his dark green wristband on his wrist and left the room. Xander looked around at his empty apartment. He couldn't believe it but for the first time as far back as he could remember he never really cared about leaving a place before, until now. He was once again moving to a new city for a job. He opened door and walked out shutting the door behind him and made his way down the steps stopping at the office so he could drop his key off to the lady at the front desk before walking out of the building all together.

He stepped out on to the sidewalk and pulled his hood on over his head before fishing out his phone. He pressed the play button and turned up the volume so that his music drowned out the city hum. Xander kept walking until he reached the corner. He stood there for a few minutes until a brown airport taxi pulled up in front of him. He climbed inside and as soon as he closed the door the taxi pulled out into the streets. He laid his head back against the headrest as he closed his eyes. Normally he would just teleport himself to Gotham but decided to take his time since he didn't want to rush getting there. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out to see that he had gotten a news notification. He pressed on the alert and the video of a report by Gotham's Vicki Vale started playing.

" _Breaking news, the street gang known as the Mutants has gotten into another shootout with the Maroni family while yet another group has held twelve year old Jeremy Wilson hostage demanding ten thousand dollars in ransom. The parents paid the money, though unfortunately the mutants sent poor Jeremy back to his family, … dead."_

Xander's fist hardened in anger, surely Batman should've been there but then he remember what Maya had told him a few days ago when he called her to see how her training was going.

According to Maya, Zee and the JLA were off fighting The Light, but according to Zatanna the JLA haven't seen Vandal Savage or The Light since the whole Reach incident eleven years ago. Xander shook his head before turning the app off allowing his music to resume playing. He looked up as the taxi pulled up to the airport and after paying the driver he got out. Xander made his way inside, got in line to go though security. He let out groan at the length of the line that was reaching out to the door. Luckily the line was moving fast but when it was his turn to go through, he dispensed his phone, earrings, sneakers and wristband he walked through only for it to go off.

"Oh come on," he muttered as he was escorted by a TSA personal over to the side. He stood there while the TSA started the pat down.

Xander jumped when he felt the TSA practically grope his butt making him spin around to face her.

"What the hell? You need to buy me dinner before we go that route!" he snapped at her before grabbing his things and walking off.

He grumbled under his breath before reaching into his shirt and pulled out his necklace that he hadn't taken off.

The necklace was the last thing he had of his mother, he opened the locket to reveal a picture of her smiling. Xander smiled before placing the necklace back underneath his shirt before turning his music back on. He took a seat T the gate and took in his surroundings making sure that everything seemed normal and not out of the ordinary.

 ** _Calling all coach passengers_**

Xander stood and made his way towards the counter and hands the airline employee his ticket. She took it and scaned it before giving it back to him. Xander walked down the plane's isle until he found his seat. He was about to sit down when someone tapped him on the shoulder making him turn around.

"Excuse me, my husband and son are sitting in the other two seats next to you. Is it possible for you and I to change seats?" the woman asked him.

Xander nodded his head then moved to the back of the plane to the woman's seat number. As soon as Xander's butt hit the chair he rested his head against the headrest and allowed sleep to consume him.

(!)

 **Gotham**

Xander stared at the bank from across the street. He was making his way across the street when suddenly a car came zipping around the corner almost hitting him. He raised his arms into the air and yelled,

"I'm walking here!" then continued walking across the street and up the steps of the bank and went inside.

He walked to one of the bank tellers and handed the person a piece of paper with the account number on it and stood there waiting while they typed in the number. Suddenly the doors to the bank were thrown open and armed men ran inside. They quickly shot the guards then opened fire into the ceiling. Warnings and threats were shouted so everyone including Xander dropped down to the ground.

Xander watched as an armed thug walked over to a girl with blonde hair wearing a black t-shirt and torn skinny jeans and another girl with the same brand of jeans and a black sweater that were hunched together covering their faces on the floor. He watched with caution as the thug tapped her on the shoulder making her slowly turn her face up towards the thugs. He couldn't hear what was being said at all but seeing the expression of fear on her face turn into anger and then the girl punched the thug in his face, which sent him flying back across the bank before he crashed into a wall. Xander was stunned and turned his head towards the sound of grenades being thrown at the people in the lobby. He watched as the grenades sailed though the air but to his surprise the other girl got up and stood in front of the first girl, and the grenades were stopped in mid-air. She moved her arms in a circular pattern sending the grenades back. Explosions could be heard silencing the screams of the thugs and bank patrons. He looked up to see some of the wall about to fall on a group of people so he quickly conjured up a shield saving them from death.

When the sound of grenades going off and the screams died down, Xander along with everyone else was escorted out of the bank. Once he stepped outside, he saw the girls from earlier were being confronted by a man. He snuck towards them hiding behind a car so he could hear everything that was being said.

"Well, it appears you kids have just cost me my weekend getaway" the man chuckled. "No matter, I was just trying to get attention."

The two girls didn't respond at first then sirens started echoing from a few blocks away. One of the girls looked back towards the sirens then back to the man before saying,

"Well, you got your wish" the man chuckled then said pointedly,

"Not theirs"

Xander knew he was trying to get the girls' attention if it wasn't the police, which meant he was part of the Shadow Warriors. One of the girls ran at the man ready to blast him with some sort of energy that she had used against the thugs in the bank. The man quickly fired back at the girls, who both were able to dodge the oncoming bullets. One girl hid behind a corner and aimed her hands at the man until a hovercraft flew down and knocked her on her butt. Xander saw the look of fear on her face when the hovercraft looked like it was about to open fire on her. He had to act now so he pulled out his staff then leaped just as the hovercraft opened fire. Xander stood between the girl and the firing hovercraft. He raised his arm into the air stopping the bullets and turned them into dust with his magic. When the hovercraft had finally stopped shooting, he started waving his staff around, morphing the dust into spikes and shooting it right back at the aircraft.

Xander watched as the hovercraft moved out of the way quick enough to dodge the attacks. The man who tried to kill the girls jumped aboard and the craft made off quickly. Xander turned to the two girls who stared back at him in shock and awe. Xander's head snapped back towards the sirens, which were getting closer by the second. He motioned with his head towards an alleyway. He ran and the girls followed. He led them up a fire escape onto a rooftop. They all looked down from the roof watching as the cops ran around like bugs making arrests. Xander felt the eyes of one of the girls staring at him so he turned,

"So…who are you?" she asked him.

He was about to answer when someone else did it for him.

"Xander Thompson." Shadow, the man that Madame Xanadu had showed up appeared from the shadows.

Shadow looked over the girls then said,

"Same name, no relation. Expert in dark arts and trained by Zatanna and her father."

Xander was impressed, he didn't expect anyone to know who the hell he was but Shadow did, and the girl who had asked him his name spoke up again.

"Who are you?" she said to Shadow.

"Someone who can give you what you want and what you need."

"And what is that?" the other girl asked skeptically.

Her blue and silver eyes meeting Shadow's blue and green mismatched eyes. Shadow took a couple of steps towards her and responded,

"A place where you can belong."

(!)

Xander and the girls named Evelyn Thompson and Estella Voltare were brought back to the Shadow Warrior's HQ. While the girls were off somewhere Shadow and the other members of the team asked Xander about his story. He told them everything minus the stuff about Doctor Gotham since he didn't think that it was really important, and he sure as hell didn't tell them about the vision from Madame Xanadu about Zatanna's future. Nor how they were going to help him prevent it from happening. He answered more questions from Surge, Shadow and Mystico, his voice betrayed him a couple of times revealing his feelings as he answered the questions.

"And now you are on your own." Shadow finished Xander's statement, "Now you have a choice."

"Join or die?" Xander asked him.

"What, no geez, you can join us or leave. All we ask is that you pull your weight and work together as a team if you chose to join." Shadow stated alarmed.

Xander bit his lip thinking carefully about if he really wanted to join, but then the image of Zatanna's body surrounded by her own blood appeared in his mind so he said,

"Alright, I'm in."

 **Thanks for reading everyone, that last scene wasn't written by me it came from Shadow knight1121's Warriors of The Lost story.**

 **Now that this story is officially completed please go and check out Shadow's stories and maybe he'll finish his latest Shadow story.**

 **The Purple Archer Origins is the next story to read after this.**

 **ALSO! Please go and check out my The Batman story, it takes place in its own separate universe called Earth 60. Also make sure you follow the DC Universe Earth 60 Community so you can read all the stories in the Universe.**


End file.
